dcfandomcom-20200222-history
John Stewart (New Earth)
John was on Oa with fellow Earth Green Lanterns Hal, Guy, and Kyle to discuss the new threat of the new Sinestro Corps with the Guardians. Kyle was abducted by a yellow power ring and the Sinestro Corps storms Oa in a surprise attack, killing thousands of Green Lanterns.Bedovian, a sniper of the Sinestro Corps, had been taking out several Green Lanterns three sectors away, and John uses his ring to create a scoped sniper to find Bedovian and then shoots him, taking out the sniper. Because Green Lanterns power rings are not allowed to kill John most likely injured Bedovian. When John, Hal, and Guy attempt to recharge their rings using the Central Power Battery, they set of a booby trap set by the Sinestro Corps and were transported to Qward. Parallax, who had infected Kyle forced John to relive the moment where he failed to save Xanshi. He and Guy were freed by Hal and the Lost Lanterns. While Ion was recovered by the Lost Lanterns the Earth Lanterns returned home to get back up only to discover that the Sinestro Corps were about to attack Earth. John went to Coast City to help Hal battle Parallax, but found that Parallax had absorbed Hal as well. He held off Parallax long enough for Guy to return with a painting that Kyle's mother painted, and used it to snap Kyle out of Parallax's control. The painting and Hal's words restore Kyle's will and he breaks free from the fear entity. Ganthet and Sayd appeared to imprison Parallax into Hal, Guy, John, and Kyle's four separate batteries. After Ganthet and Sayd warned the Earth Lanterns about the Blackest Night, John and Guy went to New York to help Earth's heroes and the Green Lantern Corps to battle the Sinestro Corps. He and Guy came up with the idea to use Warworld as an grenade, which badly injured the Anti-Monitor, who was then thrown into space by the traitorous Superman Prime. John took Guy to Soranik Natu in hopes that she could stop the Sinestro Corps sentient virus Despotellis. Soranik used the Green Lantern smallpox virus Leezle Pon, who stopped Despotellis. After the war John hung out with fellow Earth Lanterns at Hal's family's apartment in Coast City. War of Light John was asked by the Guardian to join a new division within the Corps: the Alpha Lanterns, but John refused. John was later one of the Green Lanterns chosen to escort Sinestro to Korugar, however the escort team was ambushed by the Sinestro Corps and the newly formed Red Lantern Corps. The Green Lanterns were left to die in space after Atrocitus captures Sinestro. They are saved by Saint Walker, a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. John was infected with the rage of the red power rings and attacked Saint Walker. Walker uses his blue ring to create a construct of Katma Tui, who heals John and calmed him down by showing him a vision of himself flying with Katma. He told Kilowog that he would see Katma again and that the universe told him so. John stopped the Guardians from attacking Hal with green energy, in an attempt to destroy a blue power ring that was attached to Hal. He witnessed Larfleeze making demands to the Guardians. John is one of the Green Lanterns who accompany the Guardians to battle Larfleeze. While battling the Orange Lanterns John is saved by Fatality. Fatality tells John let go of his grief over Xanshi's destruction and then leaves. After the battle with Agent Orange have a discussion about their hopes. Blackest Night John goes to Coast City with Hal, Guy, and Kyle on the anniversy on Superman's death which has been declared a national holiday for fallen heroes. The four Earth Green Lanterns attend a parade in honor of those killed in Mongul I's attack. John leaves to visit Xanshi after the parade ends. | Powers = none | Abilities = Indomitable Will Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Stewart's constructs are amongst the most powerful. As noted by many, Stewart's constructs are never hollow. He builds them from the inside out, down to the last nut and bolt. John is a accomplished architect having had a hand in building the new Hall of Justice and the JLA Watchtower as well as rebuilding Coast City. He was also pivotal in renovating the estate of the late Wesley Dodds into the JSA Museum. Marine Training Flight Combat Expert | Strength = Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring John is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring John possesses the strength of a man his age,height and build who enages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. | Weaknesses = With few exceptions the Power Ring is limited to a 24 hour charge and must be recharged in the Power Battery on a daily basis. | Equipment = Green Lantern Power Battery: Power Batteries are constantly charged by the Central Power Battery to manually fuel about 7200 individual Green Lantern Rings. | Transportation = powered flight by Green Lantern Ring | Weapons = Green Lantern Ring: A Green Lantern Ring, also known as a Power Ring, is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible powers. They are considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Depending on the skill and willpower of the wearer, it can do almost anything. The first Green Lantern Ring on Earth in modern times was crafted and worn by Alan Scott and powered by the mystical Starheart. His proved to be the exception, the by-product of the efforts of the Guardians of the Universe to contain the magic of the universe. The Guardians also created the more widespread version, powered by individual Green Lantern Power Batteries through a connection to the Central Power Battery on Oa. With the exception of the ring worn by Alan Scott, the current rings are based on the one given to Kyle Rayner when he was the only Green Lantern in existence. | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *John Stewart at Wikipedia * }} Category:African American Category:Architects Category:Architecture Category:Good Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Darkstars members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Earth-One Category:Equipment provided energy blasts